How to Wake an idiot
by AyashaZ
Summary: This is a short side story to my other story, Tournament time. In this, Hiei and Kurama have the task of waking up Yusuke and Kuwabara, the only problem is they have to figure out how. This story, like Tournament time, Is focused on Hiei and Kurama where the two are in an established relationship. Can be read as close friends if you don't like boyxboy.


This story takes place prior to _Tournament time_ however it can be read before or after. The side stories are meant to further explain certain parts that are mentioned in _Tournament Time_.

I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho related.

* * *

~This scene is from chp 1. of _Tournament Time _where Hiei is sent to wake up Kuwabara and Yusuke to partake in the tournament~

Hiei walked out of the living room growling as he headed into the kitchen of Kurama's house. Kurama had asked him to wake up the detective and the buffoon half an hour ago, but no matter what he tried they simply wouldn't budge. He had even singed the buffoon's hair and threatened to call the detective's mother. But no, nothing, only some mumbled words and anything within arms reach thrown at him. So this was how he found himself walking into the kitchen without two ningens following him as per his fox's wish.

As Hiei entered and sat down in one of the chairs Kurama looked up, "Hiei? Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" he asked as he flipped another of the pancakes he was making as a late breakfast. Fighting demons till late in the night all of them decided to bed down at Kurama's house. Well, Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to, Hiei always stayed with Kurama.

Hiei laid his head on the table. He was tired. The buffoon's snoring was so loud it shook the house the entire night. Even with Kurama at his side he felt like he got no sleep and after using the Kokuryuha, he needed it. "They won't wake up."

Kurama looked back at Hiei, "Did you try taking their blankets?" He received a nod from Hiei. "Did you try shaking them?" Another nod. "Did you try anything," he thought about his word choice for a moment, "a bit more drastic?" Once more, another nod was received. "What did you try?" He finished the last pancake and brought Hiei over a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup and whipped cream setting it in front of him with a glass of milk. He looked thoughtful as he took a seat next to Hiei nursing a warm mug filled with tea.

"Fire and Yusuke's mother." Hiei said simply as he began eating the hot sugary pancakes. He smelled Kurama's tea and smiled at the calming scent.

Kurama nodded to his own tea, "Would you like some?" As Hiei nodded he stood up and made another cup for his little fire demon making sure it was extra hot handing it to him. As he sat down again one of Kuwabara's louder snores echoed through the house and Kurama winced.

Hiei grimaced and looked up, he had noticed that his fox looked tired, he must not have slept well either. "How do we get them out?" He asked pushing his empty plate back and cupping the mug in his hands.

Kurama looked up for a moment, "Well, there are a few ways I know of to wake them…However since they seem to have slept rather peacefully and we seem to be lacking in that department, I suggest that we take the more intresting approach." With that said a wicked grin spread across Kurama's face.

Hiei watched Kurama's face and couldn't help as the smile spread to his face as well. "What did you have in mind fox?"

"Oh, just a little prank is all." Kurama got up and went to get a marker, "Shall we make sure that when they are finally awake they remember that when we tell them to get up they really should?" He handed Hiei a marker. "And besides, morning is a wonderful time to express oneself artistically."

Hiei followed as his fox walked out into the living room with a second marker in hand. "I'll take Yusuke, you take Kuwabara, Hiei." With that said the fox popped open the lid and bent over Yusuke. He began drawing glasses, tiny foxes, some flowers, and swirls along with a few choice words. Finally to top it all off the fox drew Yusuke with a large black bushy mustache. Then Kurama turned to look at Hiei expectantly.

"You want me to touch that?" Hiei asked pointing at Kuwabara. "And it's face no less?"

Kurama nodded, "Make him a bit easier to look at." The fox smiled and that was all it took for Hiei. He bent down and drew large eyelashes and eyebrows across Kuwabara's face. He stopped for a moment and looked at the marker in his hand before turning to Kurama, "There are other colors in the left drawer in the kitchen." Kurama smiled and sat back on his haunches as Hiei vanished and then reappeared with a few other markers. Picking up the red one Hiei drew vibrant red lips and colored a whorish pink blush in on his face before applying a bright electric blue eye shadow. The whole effect was quite amazing actually. He had no idea that Hiei could be so artistic. Then to top it off Hiei took the black marker once again and drew a black laughing dragon on Kuwabara's forehead and wrote buffoon and idiot on each cheek respectfully.

"There," Hiei said standing up looking over his work, "He doesn't make a very pretty woman either." He stepped back with a smile and sat next to Kurama. After a moment he said, "That was all well and good but I don't see how this will wake them up." He took all the markers and deposited them back into the kitchen.

Kurama smiled, "Oh, that won't wake them up, it will just drive the lesson in deeper later when they won't be able to wash that off for a few days." With that Kurama walked outside towards the small shed in backyard. Hiei knew Kurama kept many different things in there. He had seen the fox pull out chairs and other things for normal ningen outdoor activities, but he had also seen the fox pull out some of his more frightening Makai plants that he was breeding. That is to say, he wasn't entirely sure what his fox was after as he walked into the shed.

Kurama chuckled as Hiei waited outside of the shed. It was cute that Hiei wouldn't come near his newly bred plants he hadn't experimented with yet. It was really quite sweet actually. Hiei was showing his caution about Kurama's powers. Of course Hiei knew he would never hurt him or let him be hurt by his plants but it was sweet that Hiei was showing that he knew Kurama could. Turning back into the shed and away from Hiei he returned to the task at hand mumbling to himself, "Now where did I? I know there were some left." He dug around in a box placed in the back corner of the shed before shouting, "Here they are." He smiled picking up the smaller box and walking out of the shed.

Hiei jumped slightly at the shout and looked as Kurama came back out locking the shed and turning to go inside, "And what may I ask is in that box?" Hiei asked. He could have just linked into the foxes mind to know what exactly they were going to be doing to their 'coworkers' but he liked to watch the fox's brilliant mind in action.

With a smirk meaning he would explain soon, Kurama walked into the kitchen grabbing the dish soap and a glass of water. "Hiei, would you be a dear and take this and make sure that the tile near the front door is nice and slippery?" He kissed Hiei on the cheek as the small fire demon took the water and soap to complete said task.

Soon Hiei returned to find that Kurama was busy summoning several vines of varying width and length that were covered in a green slime and made Hiei's lip curl at the sight. "This is going to make a mess."

Kurama smiled as Hiei appeared next to him, "Yes but we can make them repay us for cleaning it up later." Kurama knelt down next to the box and pulled out two long strings with tiny cylinders attached.

Hiei looked at them and then at Kurama, a universal sign. Well, to Kurama it was universal. It meant 'I have no idea what that is,' or, 'what that means explain it to me now.'

"These are those things that we shot into the sky a few months ago. They are called fireworks. You made some rather impressive ones once we ran out of the ones that go into the sky." Holding up the strand of fireworks he continued, "these however shoot off continuously and stay on the ground and are very loud." He smiled as he tied them one onto each foot of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei watched as Kurama went to the little notepad on the desk and wrote something down and handed it to Hiei. "I need you to read this out loud and then set the fireworks off with your youki. I'll spike my youki and take care of the plants. Got it?" Hiei simply smiled as he finished reading the small note. "Make sure you stand out of their way, alright?" With a quick nod both Hiei and Kurama moved back slightly.

Hiei looked over to Kurama who nodded that he was ready and took a deep breath, "RUN YOU IDIOTS ONE OF KURAMA'S PLANTS IS OUT OF CONTROL!" with that Kurama spiked his youki and sent the vines slithering over the two sleeping bystanders. He sent them up their shirts and over their bare skin.

The two shot up stumbling over the vines and began at top speed barreling towards the door still half asleep. As they hit the tile they began skidding and falling flat on their faces once and then twice before they started loosing momentum. In response Kurama sent the vines out once again and grabbed at the boys ankles, "OH NO, HIEI! IT WAS THE EXPERIMENTAL MAN EATING ONE THAT KILLS WITH EXPLOSIONS!" The vines did a quick sharp tug on the boy's ankles and Hiei then decided to set the fireworks off causing a machine gun type sound effect with smoke and fire. The two boys were up and running into the door, hard. Kurama, having previously blocked the door with more vines, had conveniently opened a window next to it. The boys made a mad dash and tumbled over themselves out the window and began making their way down the street the fireworks still going off.

Once they were out of sight Kurama began laughing as he sat down on the couch and shrunk the vines back into tiny seeds. Hiei smiled grabbing a towel to clean up the soap residue on the floor.

"Well that was fun, don't you think?" Kurama asked as Hiei came and sat down next to him on the couch.

Hiei nodded, "But now that it is quiet I think it's time for our nap." With that the two of them cuddled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**~About two hours later~**

The door slammed open revealing a disheveled Yusuke and Kuwabara both angry and looking at the two already awakened demons. They of course, being trained in their sleep habits, had known the moment the two stepped onto the property.

"What the hell Kurama?" Yusuke shouted, "We were just sleeping! What's the deal with the wake up call? We ran all the way to the temple."

Hiei snorted, "Your own fault for not realizing there was no plant and that the noise was following you." He stared at Yusuke.

Kurama stood up handing the boys the things they had left behind in their haste earlier that day, "Maybe next time we try and wake you up with normal methods you will respond."

Kuwabara puffed out his chest, "Yeah well, if you actually were like, ummm, I don't know, 'Hey I'm here in the room we got stuff to do,' then maybe we would actually wake up."

Kurama smiled, "Well then, next time we will try that, and if that doesn't work, we will resort to our own methods." He grinned and closed the door on them.

**~A few weeks later~**

"Oh brother," Yukina said walking up to Hiei, "I simply don't know what to do, Genkai asked me to wake up Kazuma and Yusuke but they won't even respond. I thought there was something wrong but when I checked they were perfectly fine. I don't want to disappoint Genkai." Yukina fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve.

Kurama had walked up at the end of their conversation to stand next to Hiei, "Kurama and I will get them." Hiei said as he took a hold of Kurama's sleeve and began dragging him towards the bedrooms.

"What are we doing so Yukina won't disappoint Genkai?" Kurama asked as he turned to keep pace with the fire demon.

"Waking the idiots." Hiei smiled with a grin.

Kurama smiled back, "Then I suppose we should try their method, hmm?" They stopped outside of their door. There were two guest rooms, Yusuke and Kuwabara shared one and Kurama and Hiei usually shared the other. "And if that doesn't work? What shall we do then?"

"I was thinking the pond in the middle of that warded forest out back." Hiei said stepping into the room. "Hey detective, idiot, get up we have stuff to do." The two didn't stir.

Kurama tapped his finger on his lip, "Here let me try." He stepped closer, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, it is time to get up, Master Genkai is looking for you." The two once again didn't move, "Well, we tried." Kurama made a large flat hard leaf and moved Kuwabara onto it while Hiei moved Yusuke. Picking up the one end he smiled, "Shall we?"

Hiei picked up the other end and they began walking into the middle of the forest and once they reached the large pond, Kurama used his youki to moved the lily pads into a path and they walked to the middle of the pond and set the leaf into the water. Once they were back on dry land and half way back to the temple Kurama turned the leaf back into a seed and they could hear two screams and birds went flying from the trees. Hiei simply smiled and they walked back into the temple sitting down for their tea.

Several more incidents occurred within the following month. Now all Kurama or Hiei had to do was announce themselves then pour water on them. Of course they didn't have to announce themselves, it was simply a way to mock the Yusuke and Kuwabara. Usually after the two awoke, they would begin beating each other up claiming that it was the others turn to listen for the two demon's morning announcement. Of course neither of them would ever hear it so they always got water dumped on their head if they were lucky. Some days were much worse.

That is how Yusuke and Kuwabara learned to wake up and Hiei and Kurama learned to wake them up.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this humorous glimpse into the life our four favorite characters and how they interact. If you have any ideas about other side stories you would like to see please let me know. I have quite a few others planned out still but shoot me an pm and tell me how you liked this story.

P.S. I don't have a beta reader so if you see mistakes please tell me so I can fix them! Or you know, if you want to be my beta reader please tell me that too!


End file.
